Ithon
Ithon was Zootan's best friend until he betrayed him. Personality Ithon was good hearted and nice, but those weren't his true feelings. Ithon is evil, twisted, psychotic, filled with rage, becomes jealous of people, and has always been like this since he was a child. Appearence Ithon has black spiky hair which he puts in a pony tail, dark black eyes, a scar by his right eye (something he got while fighting Zootan), where's one black fingerless glove on his right arm, black and red upper body armor he puts on his torso that also have shoulder pads, black tights, and red boots. He states his armor and uniform are black and red is because red is the color of blood. Bio Ithon always had a rough childhood. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father never cared about him one bit, and actually he killed himself. Ithon was raised by British Farmers, named Bill, Mable, and had a son named Charlie, who they spend more time with than Ithon, when he was 10. Ithon was always bullied by 18 year olds Frank, Butch, Ethan, who always seemed to get all his nerves. One day, Ithon was so full of rage that he took it out on one of the horses by putting poison in it's water, seemingly killing it. All of the other animals seem to be frightened of Ithon because he was always torture them just for fun. The next day when Ithon had a lot of chores to do, the bullies picked on him by trying to beat him up, but Butch tries to punch him, but Ithon uses his telekinesis to make Butch's fist pause. When Ithon discovers his telekinetic powers, he uses them to break Bill's arms and legs, pull all of Butch's teeth out, and slamming Ethan's head to the curve of a sidewalk, breaking his skull. When the bullies are put in a hospital, Charlie sees that Ithon has blood on his hands, and tells him that he was the one responsible for putting the teenagers in the hospital. Ithon angrily shouts at Charlie to mind his own business, but when Charlie tells Ithon he is just jealous because Bill and Mable loves him and hates Ithon, causing Ithon to use his telekinetic powers and chokes Charlie, almost killing him. When Charlie passes out, Ithon takes his body to his room and to bed. When Ithon begins to question if he has any other powers, Zeus visits him and tells him that he is a god, and then disappears. When he founds out he is a god, Ithon flies to the sky and uses his positive energy blasts to kill some birds, then destroys three houses. When he gets home, he finds out that Charlie radded him out causing, Bill and Mable to yell at him, tells him he has always been an ungrateful, evil child and always will be, and that this why they always love Charlie more than him. This causes Ithon to unleashes a powerful NEGATIVE ENERGY wave which vaporizes everything, killing Bill, Mable, Charlie, and all the other animals in the process. Ithon then goes to travel the world, and see what he can make of himself. Eight years later, when Ithon was 18, he lived in his own apartment, and met a girl named Emma, who he begins to date. When two partners try to steal Ithon's furniture, (furniture he stole himself) he stops them by brutally beating them up. When the criminals beg Ithon to stop, and tells him they won't steal from him anymore, Ithon instead shows no mercy and kills them both in cold blood. When Ithon is lonely, he finds a treehouse that says "hideout" on the front and sits down inside of it. There he sees that a boy is already there named Zootan, who tells Ithon to get out because he is very upset over the loss of his best friend, Stacy. When Ithon tells Zootan to watch his because he is a god, Zootan tells him he is a god too, then they show their powers to each other. The two got along fine until Zootan realizes Ithon has anger issues, and tries to help him with it, and he does after the next two years. Ithon is then married to Emma, and she is pregnant, causing Zootan to say he is going to be an uncle and wishes them the best of luck because Zootan had to travel. In the next two months, Emma really really cared about Ithon no matter how evil he will become, but when she and Ithon go to a party, he sees that Emma's old boyfriend was there, causing him to be very jealous. After Emma tells Ithon a thousand times he loves Ithon more, he quickly ignores and the two got into fights ever since. This brings Ithon's old evil feelings to return, as he makes a pile-up on a nearby street. When Emma sees it on the news and asks Ithon if he did that, leaving his response to be "SO WHAT IF I DID?! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME ANYWAYS! THIS IS ME! THIS IS ALL ME!". Emma begins to cry and tells Ithon he is breaking his heart, but Ithon ignores her feelings and chokes her to death, killing her, then he leaves. When the neighbor comes to get Emma to a hospital, she comes to life just to give birth to baby boy, Marrow, then dies again. After a couple of hours, Ithon takes the steals the baby and plans on raising him to be purely evil (breaking the rules). In two weeks he reunites with his friend Zootan, but he asks where Emma is, to which Ithon says she died from a heart attack. Zootan and Ithon become Zeus's warriors and fought for good, but secretly, Ithon was being evil and killing innocent people. As they train, for many years, Ithon was frustrated that Zootan was always stronger than him, wanting to even kill him. When Ithon steals one of Zeus's crowns, he tells Zeus it was Hades. Zeus told Ithon to get ready for a war to take Hades down. Ithon also Zeus, that Zootan has been secretley seeing his son even though he wasn't suppose to, making a grin on his evil face. As the warriors begin for the war, Ithon thinks of his plans to kill Zootan. After a while, Hades killed all of the other warriors, but Hades admits he would never steal anything from Zeus, allowing Ithon to swing his Jungle Mace around and hit Zootan hard in the back with it, finally betraying him, while Hades disappears. The two engage in battle and ends with Zootan on the floor being defeated. Before Zootan dies, Ithon tells him he was and always will be evil, then stabs him in the chest with one of Hades's swords, also shooting a powerful negative energy ball at Hades's tower, causing the whole scene to explode. Ithon goes to Zootan's family and tells them that Hades killed Zootan and also tells them something fake of what he said in his dying words. Zootan's son, Sub unleashes his power and but is calmed down by his mother, and then vows to destroy Hades one day. Ithon realized Sub is more powerful than himself and his father and vows to kill and rule the world one day, and if that doesn't work, his son Marrow will do it for him. Power Level As a child/teenager *250 As an adult *9,000 After he kills Zootan *999,000,000 Relatives *Hansn (father; deceased) *Oxana (mother; deceased) *Bill (adoptive father; deceased) *Mable (adoptive mother; deceased) *Charlie (adoptive brother; deceased) *Emma (wife; deceased) *Marrow (son) *Zootan (friend/worst enemy; deceased) *Sub (god nephew) Weapons & Equipment *Jungle Mace *Knuckles of Death Powers *Super Strength *Super Speed *Flight *Energy Sensing *Negative Energy Blasts *Telekinesis (first power) *Learns Several Forms of Combat *Invulnerbility *Forcefields Techniques *Death Canon *DIE DIE! (similar to the Multi Boom Boom) *Inferno Upchuck (when putting his two fingers together, he jabs them into the opponet's stomach, chest, or back then the the opponent throws up huge amounts of lava, as he/she dies quickly, making this a deadly technique) Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Immortals